International Exchanges
by seaunicorn
Summary: Cosima and Delphine are assigned as pen pals for their last year of school before university/college. They become quick friends and develop a bond through their constant letters back and forth.
1. September 1, 2013

**Author's note:** This is an epistolary fic of letters between Cosima and Delphine throughout their last year of school before college/university. I am not sure how long I plan on this story being, as it is still a work in progress. The first few chapters will be a little short because they are the first letters and neither of them really know what they're doing yet. It will pick up, I promise!

I am not from France. I do not know very much French, nor do I know anything about the French education system. Most of the French stuff included is from various Google searches. If there is anyone who is more knowledgeable than myself who would maybe be interested in helping me out a little, let me know! You can contact me on tumblr at tatianathevampireslayer. Otherwise you will have to deal with the inaccuracies that are bound to exist. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

September 1, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Hey. Um, so, I'm not really sure how to start this. But like, my homeroom teacher, Mrs. S, told us about a project we're doing, just for fun. I guess we have a sister school somewhere in France so then she assigned us all pen pals that we're going to write to for the next year. Wait, it's possible you already know all this. Shoot. Ok, um, let me start over.

Hi! My name's Cosima Niehaus and I'm gonna be your pen pal for the next nine months! I'm 17, I'm a senior at Balboa High. Born and raised in San Fran. Favorite book is Harry Potter, obvs. I only say obvs because it's hella popular. Anyway… I am more into science than reading though, ya know? I'm taking AP Bio right now and it's my favorite class. I wanna study biology at UC Berkeley next year so fingers crossed that works out. College apps are due soon so I'm kinda nervous about that.

Anyway, um, I'm not really sure how this is going to work, and this is just an intro letter I guess. So I'll stop talking now. I'm looking forward to, uh, being your pen pal.

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


	2. September 9, 2013

**Author's note: **HUGE thank you to havuhadanosejob on tumblr for helping me out with all things French!

* * *

9 September 2013

Chère Cosima,

Oui, I know about the project. My teacher, Monsieur Leekie told us about it on the first day of classes and that we should expect letters soon. I will do my best but I apologize in advance. We are to be practicing our English, but I am still only learning. I do not understand some of the things you say. I tried to look up "obvs" and "hella" but could not find a translation. What do those mean?

Bonjour, I am Delphine Cormier. I'm 17 too. I am in terminale S SVT. I think that is the same thing as your high school but it is more focused on sciences. I live in Paris now, but I am originally from the South of France. We moved when I was very little. I think I was 6 years. Harry Potter is a very good series, isn't it? What, how do you say, is your house? I think that I would like to be in Gryffindor. I also like science! I do not know what AP is, but if it is biology it looks good. Is your college the same thing as university? I cannot be thinking about university yet. I need to worry about passing le baccalauréat before I can consider university. I think it would be good to study abroad though.

So, Cosima, what are your parents like? Do you have a boyfriend? What are your hobbies? You must like other things than science. I love to dance. I took ballet until I was 15 but I don't have the time anymore for classes. I just dance for fun now. I am sorry, I do not know what to say. I am just trying to start conversation. But I look forward to hearing from you soon, Cosima.

_Bien à toi,_

Delphine Cormier


	3. September 16, 2013

September 16, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Shit, I am so sorry! (Also pardon my language; I have a foul mouth). I'm used to speaking in a more colloquial way. You're still learning so I'll try to tone down the slang in our letters. Anyway, "obvs" is short for obviously. "Hella" just means a lot, I guess. Or…it's a synonym for extremely, very, etc. It's kind of like a hyperbole. Do you know what a hyperbole is? Anyway, again, sorry about that. Won't happen again.

Ok I'm gonna be honest I had to look up terminale, but yeah, I think that's basically the same as a senior in high school here in America. That is awesome you like Harry Potter! Someone's Hogwarts house can tell you a lot about a person. I'm totes a Ravenclaw. Ugh, sorry, totally. I'm totally a Ravenclaw. Dude, fellow science geek! AP is like, a college level course, so it's more difficult than the standard biology classes that everyone else might take. And yeah, college and university are basically the same thing. I also had to look up what the baccalauréat is. Sounds stressful. We don't really have anything like that in America. Good luck though! I'm sure you'll do great. Studying abroad would be cool! You should totally check out UC Berkeley! Not just because I want to go there, but they do have a really good science programs too.

Don't apologize! Let's see… My parents are awesome. I'm actually adopted, and an only child, so they spoiled the hell out of me. They're great though. Both lawyers. Kinda surprised that I want to go into science instead. No boyfriend. I had a girlfriend over summer, but she just ended things. It wasn't anything serious though so I'm not too upset. Hobbies? I honestly don't really do much apart from school. I have a GPA to maintain if I wanna be valedictorian! Although it can get a little stressful sometimes, ya know? I like to get baked a couple times a month. Great for relaxation. That is awesome you dance. I can't dance to save my life, I'll trip over my own feet if I try! So what about you? Parents, boyfriend, friends? I want to know everything there is to know about you, Delphine, if we're gonna be talking for the rest of the school year!

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


	4. September 24, 2013

**Author's note**: Once again, huge thanks to havuhadanosejob on tumblr for helping me out with all things French!

* * *

September 24, 2013

Chère Cosima,

Oh, no, please continue with your colloquial writing. It can help me learn more than just the proper English that we're taught. As long as you tell me what these _slang_ words mean, I will not mind. That makes sense! Now that I look at the words I can see that obvs is short of obviously. That is good to know! I know what a hyperbole is. That is interesting… so would it be, for example, "I have hella homework to do"? Am I using that the correct way?

Yes, it is odd how different the education systems can be in different countries, isn't it? So you are in Ravenclaw, you are taking college level classes, and you are in the running for valedictorian? Do I have a nerd for a pen pal? I am joking, of course. I'm also in the top of my class at school. But, oui, I love science. Chemistry and biology and physics and anatomy. I love all of it. The baccalauréat is stressful! Although another reason I am thinking about university in America is because my bac results will not matter for going to school there. So if I decide to go to an American college then the exam will not be as stressful as it was for some of my friends. You say UC Berkeley is good? I will look into it. Is that near San Francisco, where you are from?

Oh, I am sorry! I did not mean for these to be such personal questions so early on! Your parents look lovely. What do you mean they spoiled "the hell" out of you? So you are not interested in boys? I'm sorry if this is too personal. I do not know when to stop talking! What do you mean by "get baked"? Is that more slang? I do not believe you! Anyone can dance, I think! I will have to show you sometime. My father died when I was very young, but my mother is lovely. She is very busy with work but she always makes time to spend together. She is a doctor, and is very glad that I am interested in science. I also have an older brother. He travels a lot so I do not get to hear from him much. I do have a boyfriend. His name is Louis and we have been together since January. He is at university now, but is nearby so I still get to see him sometimes. To be honest, I do not have a lot of friends right now. Most of my friends are older and went to university further away. I only get to see them occasionally. It is a little lonely. But it is nice to talk to you, Cosima. I am glad to make a friend in the brave new world. If I haven't scared you off, that is! Again, I would like to apologize for being so forward with my questions. I hope I have not offended you.

_Bien à toi,_

Delphine Cormier


	5. October 2, 2013

October 2, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Awesome! I use so much slang, you're gonna be a pro at Bay Area dialect by the end of the year! Seems like you've already got a knack for it. Great first use of hella. Before you know it, you'll be slipping it into your everyday conversations. All thanks to me!

Yeah, education differences are so weird. I barely understand America's public school system. Wow! Calling me a nerd already? Not cool! We still hardly know each other. It shouldn't be until at least the tenth letter that you're allowed to call me a nerd. Ahh, chemistry, a necessary evil in the sciences. Everything else I love, but I wasn't the biggest fan of my chemistry class. I think I set something on fire at least once a month. My teacher wasn't too happy about that. Do you know what you wanna do in the future? As, like, a job? Sorry, big questions, I don't even know what I wanna do yet. I'm glad we don't have anything like that here. Oh, yeah, Berkeley is hella close to San Fran. My parents don't want me going too far away and the school is great so if I get in I won't mind staying nearby. Grad school, though, I'd like to go further away. Oh god I'm already thinking about grad school and I haven't even applied for college yet!

Hey, don't worry about it! No need to apologize, the questions were fine. I'm an open book so whatever you wanna know, just ask. I promise I will answer 100% honestly and not be offended! They spoiled 'the hell' out of me is kind of similar to hella. It just means they spoiled me a lot. I mean, not too much, but yeah. I like boys, I like girls, I like basically whatever. I'm not picky. I just find people interesting and I think most people are hot. Why limit myself to one gender, ya know? So I don't really like to label myself. But yeah I'm just into everything basically. Everything human, at least. I'm not into bestiality, if you were concerned about that. Oh sorry! Yeah, baked is kinda slang for getting high I guess. You know, like smoking pot? It's not really legal here but loads of people do it. Anyway, I trust you won't rat me out! Haha, I'm going to have to take you up on that offer if you ever come to America! I'm sorry about your dad, but it's nice that your mom makes time for you even though she's busy. She's gotta be busy, as a doctor. Your brother should do the same thing. You gotta make time for your family. Louis seems cool. What is he studying at university? How did you two meet? If I'm gonna be your friend we gotta do girl talk, gossip about boys and shit! That was a joke. I don't really do girl talk. But if you want I'm all ears! Or…eyes, I guess, considering we're writing letters. Nevermind. For real though, I'm sorry about your friends. It must suck to not get to see them much. I can't say I relate, me and my friends are practically like sisters. And we were all born in the same month. It's crazy weird, but I love them. But yeah, I'm definitely here if you need to talk about anything. That's what friends are for, yeah? And you can feel free to like, message me on Facebook or something if you ever need a quick answer. Snail mail is cool but the internet is so much faster than these letters! You most definitely haven't scared me off. It's like, not possible to scare me off. Please stop apologizing! You apologize way too much! We're cool.

Also, part of our assignment for the month is to send you a picture of ourselves, so I included that. I dunno if you guys have to do that to. You don't have to send a picture if you don't want to, but yeah. Thought I'd mention that. Take care, Delphine.

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


	6. October 12, 2013

**Author's Note: **Once again, _huge huge_ thank you to havuhadanosejob on tumblr for being French (and helping me with that, obvs).

* * *

Chère Cosima,

I am not so sure people will understand me if I use your slang in my conversations! I am also not so sure how well they translate to French. What do you mean by "knack"? That is a funny word. It is nice to know that I am good at this! If I ever go to California, my skill can be put to good use!

I am sorry, Cosima! Is that ten letters total or ten letters each? I am joking again. You are not a nerd. From what I know about you so far you seem very cool. Much cooler than anyone I would normally be friends with. Hey! Do not be hard on chemistry! Not only is it necessary but it is also very interesting. You are only upset because you are bad at it. How do you set things on fire? If you follow the instructions that should not happen! Your teacher was correct to be upset! You were not hurt though, were you? I am not sure what career I would like to pursue. I know I don't want to be a doctor like my mother. I do not think I could handle having the life of someone in my hands. It is too much pressure. Is grad school after university? Why do you want to go far? Do you travel much? I do not travel much, I have never been out of Europe. I have been to a few countries and you might think that is a lot, but everything here is so small! I am pretty sure there are countries here that are the size of some of your cities! I would like to travel far though. I am looking at more schools in America. Berkeley is one but I have also looked into Brown, Cornell, and UCLA. Do you know about these schools?

Oh, good, that is a relief. I was so scared that I have offended you with my questions. Please tell me if I ever do offend you, I do not know when to close my mouth sometimes! That is interesting. I have never thought much about sexuality but it seems to be more of a spectrum rather than just black and white. Beastiality, that is with animals, isn't it? I should hope you do not do that! Oh, pot, that is marijuana. My brother used to do that. When he lived at home he would give me money to not tell our mother about it. I do not smoke pot. I do smoke cigarettes though. My mother does not like it when I do even though she smokes also! What do you mean by "rat you out"? You are on! I will teach you how to dance and you can teach me something yourself! Do not apologize about my dad. It has been a very long time. I do miss my brother sometimes. We used to be very close and now I never see him anymore. Louis is studying politics at university. He wants to work in the government. I think he will be a very successful politician someday. Oh, no, it is embarrassing how we met! It was raining during his football practice and I was walking past the field. Someone kicked the ball toward me and it landed in a puddle that splashed all over me! He came to get the ball but also got my phone number. Wait, were those questions meant to be a joke? I am not sure. I am sorry if I was not supposed to answer. We do not have to do girl talk if you do not like it. I do not usually do girl talk either but it is nice to talk about these things sometimes. Thank you for being so kind, Cosima. It is good to have a friend like you. I hope we get the chance to meet in person one day.

You have a nose ring! I did not imagine you with a nose ring! Actually, I am not sure how I imagined you. But it was definitely not with a nose ring! Did it hurt? I do not think I could ever get a piercing apart from my ears. I do not think anything else would look very good on me. I have also included a picture of myself. If I know what you look like it is only fair that you also know what I look like!

_Bien à toi,_

Delphine Cormier


	7. October 21, 2013

October 21, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Only the cool people will understand you. That's how you'll know who is worthy of your time. Having a knack for something means you're like, really good at it. Like, naturally good. Sorry, I should've mentioned that. I hope you get the chance to use your skill someday!

You just love making jokes at my expense, don't you? Ha ha, very funny. But thank you for thinking I'm cool! I'm actually not cool at all. You were right, I'm a total nerd. My friends all call me geek monkey. It's all in good fun though. Hey, it's not my fault chemistry sucks! It's like, the worst kind of science. Well, sometimes I didn't really pay attention to the instructions. What can I say? I get distracted! But I will have you know that neither myself nor anyone else was ever injured. Although I did singe off my eyebrows one time. That was an awkward month before they grew back. That makes sense. Being a doctor is waaaay too much pressure. Plus you'd always be working crazy hours so it would be difficult to take time off or make plans. Yeah, grad school is right after university. I plan on getting my bachelors, masters, and then PhD, so basically I'm going to be in school forever! I don't travel much either. My parents took me to New York once when I was 10, but other than that I've never been out of the state or country. I've been all over California though, and California is freakin huge! I have some relatives down in San Diego that we used to visit every summer, and we would stop in LA for a few days on the way down. But other than that, my worldview is very limited. I would like to see the world though, and that is why I want to go away for school eventually. I only really know about UCLA. I'm not applying for any Ivy Leagues, but I'm applying for like all the UCs and a few private universities. Ivy Leagues are always a good choice, but I know that UCLA is a really great school as well. I think it depends on the person, though. Whatever school would be best for you.

I honestly don't think you could ever offend me. Partially because I don't really get offended by anything but mostly because you're just too damn nice! Sexuality is definitely a spectrum—a spectrum that everyone should explore every corner of. Seriously, why pass up an opportunity just because someone's not the gender you like? I need to stop saying things like that. My friend Sarah keeps telling me to stop acting "so fucking gay". Lovingly, of course. That's just Sarah. Dude, your brother would bribe you to not tell your mom?! That's hilarious! Delphine, you should know that cigarettes are much worse for you than pot is. Oh, "rat you out" is more of an expression. It just means to tell on someone. Report them. Like, your brother didn't want you to rat him out to your mom. I got it! Here's the deal: I will let you teach me how to dance if you let me get you baked. That is the only offer I will accept. Deal or no deal? That's how you met Louis? Oh my god, that's hilarious! That's like something out of a romantic comedy! Those questions actually weren't a joke, thank you very much. But hey, like I said, you can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for! I hope so too, it would be great to meet you, like, for real. IRL. Delphine Cormier, in the flesh.

I actually just got the nose ring a few months ago! So if we had started talking any earlier, I wouldn't have had it. It fucking hurt like hell, but it was so worth it. Best decision of my life.

Delphine Cormier, you did not tell me that you're hot! Haha, people at school were showing off pictures of their pen pals and everyone was jealous because I have the hot French girl! Thank you for giving me my 15 minutes of fame! For real though, you're like actually hella gorgeous. I mean, I knew French girls were supposed to be gorgeous, but I was still surprised! Must be kinda lame getting a nerd like me for a pen pal, but you're stuck with me now!

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


	8. November 10, 2013

**Author's note:** Huge thanks to my consultant on all things French, havuhadanosejob on Tumblr!

* * *

Chère Geek Monkey,

I am joking. Chère Cosima,

I am sorry it has taken so long to write again. I do not feel good for keeping you waiting. These last weeks have been hard for me. A lot of things have happened and I have been upset. I did not want to think about it, but then I remembered you. You said I could talk to you about anything so maybe that is what I need. I broke up with Louis. My friend Adèle goes to school with him, and we had lunch recently, and she told me that he had been cheating on me. I did not believe her at first. I told her that Louis loves me and would never do something like that, but she insisted. She says she is just looking out for me. So I asked him about it and he did not deny it. I am not sure what I expected. At first I was angry. I yelled at him, but then he said it was my fault because I could not be there for him! I suppose that is to be expected of boys though. After the anger passed I was mostly just sad. I spent so much time crying. I am trying to get over it, but I am still upset sometimes. I apologize, I think I just needed to talk about this, and you say I can talk to you. That is why I have not written sooner, I have been preoccupied. But I am so sorry to put all this on you. I have been alone for a while but I think I just need a friend right now. Thank you for letting me talk. We can just forget about this now and get back to the rest of our conversation, if you'd like.

You make it too easy to make jokes at your expense. Oh, do not say that, you are very cool! Hm, I still think you are just not liking chemistry because you are bad at it. You singed off your eyebrows? Did that not hurt? Oh, I would love to see pictures of that! See? It is just so easy to poke fun at you. Yes, being a doctor would be too much. I think I am going to not think about deciding on a career yet. I will keep my options open and see what I like to do. Yes, there are so many degrees you must get for a career in the sciences. It is a tough profession, but I cannot imagine myself doing anything else with my life. It's possible I will also be in school for a very long time, depending on what I decide to do. Forgive me, I am not good with American geography, but how big is California? Do you not live near LA? How far is everything? But yes, I am considering my options for American schools. I will let you know where I apply, if I do at all.

I am very glad I have not offended you. I can be blunt with my questions sometimes, without realizing it. That is a very good point of view to have. It is interesting to know someone with such an open mind as you. Your friends look very interesting. Are you sure they are being nice? Yes, my brother would bribe me. He offered me some of his joint once, but I refused. Hm, cigarettes may be worse but at least they are allowed! You can trust me not to _rat you out_, as you say. Who could I even tell? Oh my god, Cosima! You are very, cheeky I think is the word. I will consider your offer! IRL? Is that an acronym for something? Well meeting me in person would not be too exciting. I am so much more awkward in person! After five minutes you will be wishing I was still thousands of miles away!

Well, if it means anything, I think the nose ring was a good choice. It looks good on you.

Excuse me? I'm "hot"? Where is this coming from? Your classmates are crazy! It is not even a good picture that I sent. No, no, thank you for the flattery, but I am definitely not _hot_, as you say. I could never be stuck with you, Cosima. You have been a joy to talk to these past months. I always look forward to receiving a new letter from you, and I truly appreciate your friendship. You are wonderful, Cosima, and I would like to thank you again for being so kind to me. I hope to hear from you soon, and I promise my next response will come in a more timely manner.

_Bien à toi_,

Delphine Cormier


	9. November 18, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Oh, hey, hey, don't apologize! You totally don't have to apologize. I understand. I totally understand. You absolutely can talk to me, about anything. Wow, that sucks, I'm really sorry. You deserve so much better than that. Don't for one second think that this is in any way your fault, though. Louis is an ass for telling you that! Wow, I really want to go to France right now and kick him in the balls. He deserves much worse for what he did to you. But hey, it's his fault for not realizing how amazing you are! Because you are. Amazing, I mean. So he can go suck a dick and you can just forget about him. I really hope you're doing better now, but if not, I included a little care package for you. There's some American snacks (Hershey bars and Reese's cups—the best!), and _The Princess Bride_ on DVD which is my favorite movie to watch when I'm sad. International shipping is way more expensive than I realized but I thought you needed some cheering up. Anyway, don't worry about it taking so long. I mean, I can't say that I wasn't anxiously checking the mail waiting for your letter, but it's totally fine. You needed time, I totally get it. Don't worry about it. Also, I meant it 100% when I said I'm here if you ever need to talk, so stop apologizing, and thanks for talking to me. I hope I could help a little.

Ha, ha, that's so great. Everybody make fun of the geek monkey! Haha, it's true though, I do make it easy. I am so uncool it's just really funny. Ah, yes, the chemistry incident is just a prime example of how totally uncool I am! It actually was pretty funny though. But no, there are no pictures. I have since burned and deleted all evidence of The Time Without Eyebrows. Yeah, ditto. Science is like, my life. Oh, don't worry about it! I probs know nothing about European geography so it's fine. California is huge! Like, one of the biggest states probably. I'm in San Fran, which is like a 7 hour drive from LA, and then San Diego would be another 2 hours or so. It basically all the way down the Pacific coast! But it is a nice drive when you've got the ocean view. Yeah, definitely let me know! Actually, I just finished applying for most schools. UC apps are due like next week so I wanted to get that out of the way early, and I'm doing the early deadline for all the private schools I'm applying for. I just have one application to finish up and then I'm done! It's kinda weird that I'm done early because I'm kinda always late. Oh well, it's a relief actually!

Ahh again, don't worry about. I still like you, bluntness and all. Haha, yeah, my friends are pretty interesting. They're definitely not being mean though, that's just how we are with each other. I love 'em to death. Ehh, nobody really cares that pot's illegal. Everyone says that it should be legalized pretty soon anyway. Let me know the verdict, but remember, that's the _only_ way you'll get me to dance! Yeah, IRL stands for "in real life", it's like chat speak. I highly doubt you're more awkward than I am, Delphine. And I highly doubt that I would ever wish you thousands of miles away. Man, now I'm sad that you're so far away! I wish we could just hang out. We could talk about science and stuff. That would be cool.

Wow, Delphine, you are way too modest. Or do you actually not realize how gorgeous you are? My classmates were totally right. If that's a bad picture, I can't even imagine how you'd look in a good picture! And your hair is just, wow! Anyway…Thanks. That's…that's awesome, thank you. Yeah, I mean, I totally agree. Ditto. Obvs. Letters from you are always the highlight of my week, honestly! You're really great too, and I can't imagine being anything but nice to you, haha. Thanks for like, being my friend, and stuff. I know I talk about my friends a lot, but we're not exactly the most popular group and they're kind of the only ones who like me. So thanks for, ya know, liking me. It's cool. Um, anyway. Don't feel pressured to reply really quickly! Like, if you're busy, I get it, I can wait. But, yeah, it's good to hear from you, Delphine.

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


	10. November 26, 2013

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading and thanks to havuhadanosejob on tumblr for helping me with French stuff!

* * *

Chère Cosima,

I am sorry. Ah, sorry! I mean, I will stop apologizing. Thank you so much, Cosima. You have been truly wonderful. Although, surprisingly violent. Are you always this violent? Thank you, though. Do you really mean that? Wow! I have never received a care package before. It's not that I would have any reason to receive one. Thank you again, Cosima. How did you know that chocolate is my favorite? I am not sure if the DVD will work in my player because it is the wrong region, but it is the thought that counts! I will try to find another way to watch the movie because you speak so highly of it. Thank you again, you have helped me to feel much better and I really appreciate that. And thank you for being understanding when it took such a long time for me to reply. You are quite a good friend, Cosima.

Oh, don't say that! You are easy to make fun of but that doesn't mean you are uncool. I meant it when I said you are the coolest person I know. I don't think the chemistry incident shows that you're uncool. Just…distracted, maybe? You are in the clouds, I think. You're too busy with things that you think are more important. It's cute! I'm sure there's a picture of you without eyebrows somewhere. Don't worry, I will find it eventually. California is big! I didn't realize how large your state is. I could be in another country in that time! Also, I have decided to apply for a few American schools, and UC Berkeley is one of them. I thought you would like to know that. But you are earlier than me because I'm still finishing up my applications!

That is good that you are so comfortable with your friends. I don't think I have ever had a friend like that. Except for you, of course. It's so easy to talk with you and I feel like I can really be myself for the first time. It's great to finally meet someone who gets me. I like that about you, Cosima. Haha, I will definitely let you know! Although, if I may say, as of right now the outlook is pretty good. Mm, yes, well I would also love to meet you in real life sometime. But you have not met me so you can't say that I am not awkward. Yes, distance is a very terrible thing. Don't worry though, I believe one day we will meet and you will get the full of experience of me being awkward! It would be fun to spend time with you. I look forward to when we can hang out.

Oh, no, Cosima, you are too kind. I appreciate your flattery but it is not necessary. But you are also very pretty, Cosima! And you look very cute in your glasses. If I may ask, how long have you been wearing glasses? I also have glasses but I do not like how I look in them so I wear contacts. You are lucky you look so good in glasses! Hm, I cannot imagine anyone being able to not like you. You are far too likeable. Or maybe you're just nice to me! Well, your friends are very lucky people to have you in their life, and so am I. Thank you for being my friend, Cosima. And, again, thank you for letting me talk to you. You do not know how much it means to me that I have you. And what you said…it means a lot to me. You seem to be the only good thing that has happened to me recently, so thank you.

Bien à toi,

Delphine Cormier


	11. December 4, 2013

Dear Delphine,

Hey, I said I'm here for you and I am, so don't worry about it. I'm only violent when someone I care about is hurt! ;) Did I mean that I would kick him in the balls or that you're amazing? Both are true. But you are amazing, Delphine. You're like, the most amazing person I've ever talked to. It was just a guess, but I figured everyone likes chocolate. I'm glad you like it! Oh, shit, I didn't know that! Uhh, fuck, I'm not sure what to do about that now. I can't really send you an American DVD player can I? I fucked that up. Sorry, haha. I hope you can find a way to watch it, it's a good movie! You have to stop thanking me too, though. I care about you, Delphine, I'm just trying to be a good friend. But I am glad I could help, just a little. I don't want you to be sad. You deserve to be happy.

You must not know too many cool people if you think I'm cool. I'm just… the clumsy, blind nerd. There's a reason I've got such a small group of friends and we only really hang out with each other. We don't fit in anywhere else. But that's how we like it! Haha, well I can attest to that. I am very distracted. I'm actually surprised I survived chemistry class last year. Oh god, you're the person who tries to uncover embarrassing old photos, aren't you? Okay so you're never meeting my mom! Hey, that's awesome! I know I'm a little biased but if you get in you should totes go to UC Berkeley. I can show you around San Fran, like your own personal tour guide!

Yeah, I am lucky to have my group of friends. Sarah actually just got suspended because she punched this guy who was making fun of Alison. We all stick up for each other. Well it's usually everyone else sticking up for me and Alison, the drama geek and the science nerd. But I would totally stick up for them if I had to! I would do the same for you too. And I'm sure my friends would love you if they met you! But you can absolutely trust me. And I trust you too. All this time we've been talking you've been so great, even though I can be kinda weird sometimes. So if you're awkward, and I'm awkward, then we can just be awkward together. How does that sound? Man, it sucks that you're so far away. I wish we could just like, hang out.

My flattery is absolutely necessary if you don't realize how beautiful you are! I'm really not sure if you're just being modest or if you genuinely don't know it! You are though, for real. Scout's honor. Although I was never in girl scouts so I'm not sure if that takes away the validity of the statement… I mean it though! Uhh, thanks, that's really, um, really cool. No one's ever told me I look good in glasses before! I'm thinking about getting thicker frames because I feel like those would look better, but I dunno. Maybe after I graduate. I'm sure you could rock glasses! I don't think you could look unattractive in anything. Plus hot girls are always like 10 times hotter in glasses, it's a fact. Or maybe that's just my thing for nerdy girls, I dunno. I got glasses, uhh, I think it was right before I started high school, so I was 14. I couldn't wear contacts though, I can't stand things being near or in my eyes. Well, I try to be likeable. Although I do try to be extra charming with people I like. Hey, I said it already, don't worry about it. I'm here for you, whatever you need. I highly doubt I'm the _best_ thing that's happened to you, but yeah, ditto, obvs. Uhh, I mean, you're really great, Delphine, and thanks for like, putting up with me and my weirdness, hah. I appreciate it.

Best wishes,

Cosima Niehaus


End file.
